The present invention relates to the use of hydroxystilbenes, to ready-to-use dye compositions containing them, to dyeing processes using them and to a multi-compartment device used for carrying out the said dyeing processes.
It is well known to use so-called xe2x80x9coxidationxe2x80x9d dyes in compositions for dyeing the hair. These dyes have the advantage of leading to shades which give better coverage and which are faster than those obtained using so-called xe2x80x9cdirectxe2x80x9d dyes. Nevertheless, the oxidation dyes currently used have the drawback of not being entirely harmless and thus entail potential risks of allergies.
The Applicant has investigated oxidation dyes which do not have these drawbacks and which give the hair a coloration with satisfactory resistance to light, washing, bad weather, perspiration and various treatments to which the hair may be subjected. Furthermore, oxidizing dyes are also sought which can be used in the context of enzymatic colorations and which can thus make it possible to avoid the use of oxidizing agents such as hydrogen peroxide, which can be the cause of substantial degradation of keratin fibres.
Japanese patent application No. 64-38009 describes the use of hydroxystilbenes as tyrosinase inhibitors and discloses depigmenting compositions containing hydroxystilbenes.
The Applicant has just discovered, and this forms the subject of the invention, that the use of hydroxystilbenes as oxidation dye precursors in dye compositions makes it possible to obtain a wide range of colorations, the said colorations having particularly noteworthy resistance to light, washing, bad weather and perspiration.